The Overlooked Link
by Master hunter
Summary: A follow up to Arorn's SA4: The Darkness within. Metal Sonic breaks Eggman out of prison to save someone's life. But who? COMPLETE, AND WITH TEASER
1. Prologuenotes

The Overlooked Link

By Master hunter

Notes:

This is a continuation of Arorn's brilliant fic, Sonic Adventure 4: The Darkness within. You could say that this is fanfiction based on someone else's fanfiction based on my fanfiction.

Basically this aims to bring everything back to normal, but figuring that out was much more difficult.

Copyright:

You should know the characters that belong to Sonic Team. Do I really have to repeat them?

The 3 Shadows, Joz the bat aka Master hunter, Miles Prower (character not name), the Annemuir, the terms Ultimate Rogues and Rose petals, and the concept behind Streak all belong to me.

The names Streak and Metal Miscreants belong to Arorn.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Prologue

BOOM! The sound of a huge explosion could be heard all around GUN's new prison. After what happened on Prison Island, the Government (more commonly referred to as GUN) had to make a brand new prison. The Security this time was much more intense than before but nothing could hold the genius.

Dr. Ivo Robotnik turned himself in after what happened to Sonic. He wanted to respect his noble sacrifice, but he didn't say anything about staying there. GUN knew that explosion could only mean one thing, someone wanted Eggman out or Eggman sent for someone to get him out.

But this time it was unexpected. Eggman didn't see this coming at all. In front of him stood a traitor to the Eggman Empire, the leader of the Metal Miscreants, Metal Sonic.

"Metal? I thought you abandoned my cause," said Eggman.

"I did. But you are the only one who could help us. Prepare to be shocked", said Metal.

"Huh?" asked Eggman.

Suddenly spotlights shone on the two villains. GUN naturally wasn't going to let them escape.

"Dr. Ivo Robotnik and Metal Sonic, stay where you are, we have you completely surrounded", said a GUN soldier.

"You think you can stop us?" asked Metal, "Nothing can stop me, especially since Sonic is dead"

"We won't let you escape", said the GUN soldier, "If they move an inch, shoot them"

Metal turned to Eggman.

"Grab hold", said Metal.

Eggman nodded and grabbed Metal's hand. Metal Sonic aimed for the hole in the wall he created earlier.

"Black shield!" shouted Metal Sonic. As he ran to the hole his black shield blocked all the bullets hitting him.

Metal Sonic jetted Eggman and himself out of the complex and out of sight. He met up with the other Miscreants, leaving Eggman with them. He turned as if to go back to the complex.

"There. You guys do what you have to do", said Metal.

"What are you planning Metal?" asked Miles.

"No-one shoots at me and gets away with it", said Metal.

"Now is not the time for that. If we don't do something soon he will die", said Miles.

"Who will die? Me?" asked Eggman confused.

"You'll find out soon enough", replied Mighty.

Metal still looked as if he was going to jet back to the prison complex.

"Metal? No, we need your speed. We can't leave him alone for too long. He's dying," said Miles.

"Ok. Grab hold", said Metal reluctantly turning around.

The Miscreants shot off into the distance.


	2. It's not possible

Just a reminder. Bold means a character is thinking.

One thing I'm not really keeping consistent about with Arorn's fic is time. He says two years have passed, I want this to return to normal and as such not considering how much time has passed. Basically what I'm saying is although to be consistent two years has passed, they still act like they do in the games.

All copyright info is in the first chapter

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Overlooked Link

By Master hunter

Chapter 1 - It's not possible

Where am I?

****

Am I dead? Is this the afterlife?

That implosion must've killed me, surely. There's no way either of us could've survived that.

Yet I'm still thinking. And I'm still breathing. But I cannot open my eyes. I still feel weak, like half a hedgehog.

Wait, I hear something. A soft buzz noise. Sounds like a fluorescent light. Yes I feel its warmth.

Oh that feels soft. Must be some sort of bed I'm lying on.

"Sonic the hedgehog", said soft electronic voice.

****

That sounds somewhat familiar. Yet I cannot place my finger on it.

"Sonic the Hedgehog", the voice said again.

****

Wait! I understand now. I must be dead, that's the voice of my creator.

"Sonic if you can hear me get up. Dammit it, the first people here since I became a part of it and I can only get this one's vitals up to 50 percent max. It's as if he's only half his usual self", said Gerald.

****

If this is Hell, how can I be on a soft bed? This isn't possible. Wait, he said vitals. That means I'm alive, and somehow so is my creator. Perhaps this is Hell; this confusion is turning me insane. I think I can open my eyes now.

"I don't believe it", said the Blue Hedgehog.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To say the Rogues were expecting this to happen was an understatement. After Sonic sacrificed himself, Shadow had taken the role of Main Hero. Since the fight with the Biolizard, when he heard Maria ask him just "to live", he has been searching for some definition. Before the incident on ARK he was Gerald's experiment, then he did everything for Maria's wish for peace. It seemed like Maria left him to be free to do as he chose. He wasn't used to that, and was glad to take over Sonic's role.

Shadow and Omega stood outside "The 3 Shadows" room waiting for Rouge. They had been hired by GUN to track Eggman down and recapture him.

"Come on Rouge. Don't we have a Job to do", said Shadow, "Why do we need Joz?"

"Do you know who broke Eggman out of the Prison Complex?" shouted Rouge

"Huh?" replied a confused Shadow.

Rouge stepped out of the room.

"It was Metal Sonic. The Metal Miscreants are behind this, which means we're also tracking Miles", said Rouge, "Need I say more?"

"Ok that makes sense. I guess I'm still not confident working for GUN again. I'll never forgive them for what they did to Maria", said Shadow.

"Enough Talk, let's go!" said Omega.

The other two nodded and headed off towards where they thought Miles and the rest of the Miscreants might be.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

I still don't understand this. It seems like all I can do is keep Sonic at 50 percent. What's odd though is that if I stop attending to him for one second his vitals drop quite rapidly. I see no physical damage so I've started scanning his brain for any mental problems.

It seems that Anomaly I couldn't get rid of before is gone. Giving the Hedgehog free will allowed the possibility of change. While I wanted a pure evil creation, giving it free will allowed it to change to good if it wished. This created a good side to his personality. If I do remember correctly I slaved for ages making the Anomaly as recessive as possible. Sonic's normal pure evil heart completely dominated and as such any possibility of the good side emerging was negligible.

I remember creating a machine for the sole purpose of separating the two sides of Sonic's personality. But it was to be used as a last resort. Now I fear some one has used and such separated the two sides. Yes! That's it, the two were separated. Now I understand everything.

What have those fools done?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the Miscreants hideout, Miles, Mighty, Metal Sonic and Eggman had just arrived. For some reason Miles quickly left the group to do something else. Eggman was told that he would understand what it was soon enough, and why he had to stay with them.

In the Meantime Metal Sonic was showing Eggman to the guestroom. He was given that duty, as he knew Eggman the best.

"Ok Doctor, this will be your room. It isn't much, just a bed and a private small bathroom. You better get used to it though. If Miles is right you're likely to be here for a long time", said Metal Sonic.

"Whatever! All I want to know is why I'm here. If you're not going to tell me of course I'll be surprised", said Eggman.

"Look this is one of those things that even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me. You'll have to see for yourself", replied Metal Sonic

"Can you tell me anything. I don't like getting into something unprepared", said Eggman.

"It involves genetics and healthcare. I know robots are more your thing, but we're desperate. Get settled, I'll come for you soon", said Metal Sonic

Eggman raised an eyebrow at this before shrugging his shoulders and entering his room.

Meanwhile Mighty walked up to Metal Sonic.

"I see he's settling in. Did you tell him?" asked Mighty

"I said it was something he'd have to see to believe", said Metal Sonic.

"Do you think he can save him?" asked Mighty, "I know he says he's a Doctor, but he isn't that type of doctor".

"I know. But we are desperate. We have to try don't we?" asked Metal.

"Yeah. You're right", said Mighty.

"Any news from Miles?" asked Metal Sonic.

"Nope, just the usual. No matter what he does he cannot get him beyond 50 percent vital stats", said Mighty.

"Understood. Ok let's go help Miles all we can", said Metal Sonic.

Mighty nodded and the two headed back down the corridor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tails was busy working on the Tornado, as usual. It had been very quiet since Sonic sacrificed himself. He often wondered what he would do next? Would it feel right to follow Shadow like he followed Sonic? So far he hadn't be tested.

Although he knew it was only a matter of time. News spread fast that Eggman had escaped from prison. He was surprised that Metal Sonic had helped him. He wondered if the two really were working together again.

Just then a blinding green flash appeared, quickly followed by the Rogues.

"Shadow?" asked Tails

"Quickly Tails. Tell me where your Grandfather is? We need to find the Miscreants", said Shadow.

"In the mountains. Warp us up there and I'll show you the door", said Tails, "you know I was just thinking, it was only a matter of time…"

"Sorry kid, but we're in a hurry. Grab hold", interrupted Shadow.

Tails did so and the four disappeared in a green aura.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

I cannot keep doing this. Soon ARK will run out of medical supplies and Sonic will slowly die. I have to get help, but how? I'm in no condition to do it myself, and Sonic is too weak to go.

Wait, I think. Yes. But do I have enough power? Well, only one way to find out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's time Eggman. Follow me", said Metal Sonic.

Eggman knew not to argue with Metal Sonic, unless of course he was back in a base he had full control over. Eggman left the room and began following Metal Sonic down a long greyish corridor.

"Do you like your room?" asked Metal Sonic.

"It's adequate I suppose. Still I would like somewhere in which to build some machines", said Eggman.

"You're not here to start another scheme! Let's get one thing straight, you are not free. You are merely here because we need you. You are our prisoner now", said Metal Sonic.

"Yeah, Yeah, Whatever", said Eggman.

Suddenly a green aura appeared in front of them. Then the Rogues and Tails appeared before them. Mighty also came running into the corridor.

"Metal! The Rogues and Tails have…oh!" said Mighty.

"It's OK. But if you guys want a chat or something, come back later. We have more serious issues to take care of", said Metal Sonic.

"Sorry, but we've been hired by GUN to take Eggman back into custody", said Rouge, "And I don't fail my assignments"

"Look, there's a very good reason why we took Eggman. But for now, we can't have you overcrowding our base", said Metal.

"What are we going to do Shadow?" asked Tails.

"Tails you find out what's going on. You're the smallest and won't take that much room. The rest of us will leave", said Shadow.

Omega pressed a button a presented Tails with a Radio.

"Use this to contact us if something's gone wrong", said Omega.

"Don't keep us waiting", said Rouge.

"Well I suppose Tails can come with us. In fact he might also be useful. But Tails please remain calm. You're in for one heck of a surprise", said Metal Sonic

Shadow warped the Rogues out of the base. Tails followed Metal Sonic, Mighty and Eggman to a big room with lots of machines, all checking the life signs of something in the middle.

Miles was busy attending to the patient.

"What took you so long?" asked Miles.

"We had some unexpected guests. They agreed to wait outside providing we took one of them", said Metal.

Miles turned around to see Tails grinning and waving.

"This might be too much for him", said Miles, "I was concerned about Eggman freaking out, but Tails will definitely freak out. As will anyone else"

"In case you haven't noticed Miles, neither me or Metal took it very well", said Mighty

"Enough talk, what the hell is going on?" asked Eggman angrily.

__

Shortly after Sonic sacrificed himself to save us all from Streak's Implosion we found him exhausted outside our new base. We had just moved here as to keep a low profile. I guess if he appeared anywhere it would be here, after all this is where he lived. He was near death, so we took him in a healed him the best we could.

"Who?" asked Eggman.

"Wait. Lived here? It can't be", said Tails.

Miles slowly moved to the side to reveal a blue hedgehog. From what they could tell it was either Sonic or Streak. Miles lifted up one of the Hedgehog eyelids to reveal Green eyes. It was Sonic, and he looked really badly hurt.

"Sonic? But how?" asked Eggman.

"We don't really now. He just collapsed outside our base. He didn't tell us anything", said Metal Sonic.

"No matter what I do I cannot get him beyond 50 percent vitals. I was hoping that you being a doctor and a genius, that you could help me get him beyond that", said Miles turning to Eggman.

"So Sonic. Not even Streak's ultimate final technique could kill you. I'll try my best. I want to see him at full strength again, so I can be the one that finally ends this", said Eggman.

"Exactly what I've been thinking. No way am I going to let anyone finish off Sonic besides myself", said Metal Sonic.

"Well then let's get started", said Eggman.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside the base the Rogues were getting rather impatient. Rouge then snapped.

"Ok, enough is enough. Get Tails on that Radio now", said Rouge.

"You're so impatient. Relax. I don't remember Joz being that impatient, you must've got it from Saph", said Shadow.

"Whatever. I want to know what's going on. Omega?" asked Rouge.

Omega froze and then fell to the floor.

"OMEGA!" they both shouted as they ran to see what was going on.

Omega didn't reply. His blank lifeless stare seemed even more lifeless. Something was wrong with Omega, another mystery added to the vast number of questions created recently. What was going on? And will Omega be OK?


	3. I live again

I did some more technical sketches. This time for Miles, Sapphire and Diamond. They are right at the bottom of my Bio in the Pictures section.

Keeping checking my Blog also. I always give a fic update with every post, usually saying I'm so far through a chapter, a chapter is up, a chapter has been planned, etc.

And watch my bio on the 23rd June. I'm sure you know I have something special planned.

**All copyright info is in the first chapter**

Did I say the demons belong to me? Well they do.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The Overlooked Link**

**By Master hunter**

**Chapter 2 - I live again**

The five that watched over Sonic began panicking. For some reason the machines were doing nothing. All they did was display the name "ARK" if it had a screen, or constantly say "ARK" if it had speakers.

This didn't just happen here it was happening all over the globe. Every TV and computer simply said "ARK". Not even the robots with their own intelligence were safe. Metal Sonic began barking "ARK", and soon so did Omega.

"ARK, ARK, ARK, ARK, ARK. ARGH get out of my head! ARK!" shouted Omega

"What's going on Omega?" asked Rouge.

"ARK. Someone. ARK. Sent message. ARK. Can't stop. ARK", replied Omega

"Guess someone wants us to go to ARK", said Shadow.

"But who?" asked Rouge, "And besides shouldn't it be in ruins?"

"We'll find out when we get there. Stay here", said Shadow.

Shadow warped to where the 5 were.

"Shadow? Good timing. I take it whoever's doing this wants us to go to ARK", said Miles.

"Grab hold. I'll bring you to Rouge and Omega…hey wait a minute, is that?" asked Shadow.

"We'll explain later. Just get us up to ARK. His vitals drop as time passes. If it reaches zero he will be dead", said Miles.

Metal Sonic grabbed Sonic, still barking ARK, and joined the chain of people connected to Shadow. He warped them out, picked up Rouge and Omega and warped to ARK.

Shadow warped everyone to the central control room. He then fell to the floor, exhausted. They looked at him, concerned about that.

"Don't worry I'm fine. Just a big Chaos control. Need a breather", said Shadow.

"Where are we?" asked Mighty.

"You are on Space colony ARK. Here, I'll carry him to the sick bay. Hurry there isn't much time", said a familiar yet robotic voice.

A platform appeared before them as the robots stopped barking ARK. They all jumped on the platform and it moved towards the sick bay. Eggman then realised who the voice was.

"Grandpa? Is that you?" asked Eggman.

"Ivo? You look so different", replied the voice, "Yes I am Professor Gerald Robotnik, well sort of".

"Gerald? But how? I watched you, I mean my grandfather watched you fry 45 years ago", asked Rouge.

"Let me explain…

_Before The 3 Shadows came to my base I successfully managed to copy my personality and intelligence into a computer program. Everything Gerald besides his body was stored on a computer file within my diary. During your time here when you activated __ARK__'s crash into Earth protocol, Ivo used my diary in __ARK__'s computers. The file spread like a virus onto __ARK__'s central computer due to a protocol within the file. If the disk was to be used on __ARK__'s computer I would become one with it. So really whom you're speaking to is a simulation of the real Gerald Robotnik._

"Ok. I think I understood that. So why are you taking us to the Sick bay? Is Streak here?" asked Tails.

"Streak?" asked Gerald

"The name of Sonic's bad side. He chose that name when he separated from Sonic. But you probably guessed the splitting part already", said Miles.

"Oh. So what do you call the anomaly? The good side?" asked Gerald.

"Just Sonic. Sonic became the ultimate hero", said Shadow.

"Anomaly? So you're saying that you couldn't make Sonic pure evil?" asked Shadow.

"I doubt it. I couldn't make him pure good either. There was always that little bit of evil I couldn't get rid of", said Miles.

_You are correct. You see I gave my final Ultimate Lifeform free will. Because he could always chose to be good there was always a part of him I couldn't eliminate. Doing so would prove fatal. Although I did manage to make the good part so small that the evil part overwhelmed it so much, the good part would never have a say. I take it Miles that you spent years doing the exact opposite. Turning the Good side from a recessive part to a dominant one._

"Correct. Signs of that would always show when Sonic used his super form. His spikes would revert to Shadow's style and his eyes would turn from green to red. Though since Shadow's eyes are red I thought it was due to the DNA. I was proved wrong when streak himself said that he would have more of a say during a super transformation", said Miles.

"Interesting. Well here we are. You best hook Sonic onto the life support machines too", said Gerald.

They arrived at the sick bay. Sonic was hooked up to the machines and soon his vitals returned to 50 percent. It soon hit them that lying on a bed nearby was Streak. Oddly both of their vitals increased to 75 percent.

"So now that we've proved that both hedgehogs somehow survived the implosion, can we figure out how they survived, and more how come ARK is suffering any damage?" asked Miles.

"ARK did suffer some damage, but I managed to repair a great deal of it. As for them surviving I can show you the security tape of that incident", said Gerald.

"Well then let's see it", said Shadow.

The video showed the two hedgehogs suddenly appear, and then talk…

_"You Fool! You will die up here with me!" Streak said_

_"That doesn't matter to me now... All that matters is that I saved my home…"_

_"1 minute to go… you sentimental fool…"_

_"You're the fool… look down there… Doesn't the earth look amazing from up here? Cool and blue… just like us…"_

_"…"_

_"That's right… you can't appreciate it cause of all that stuff Gerald put in our heads when he created us… shame really… it didn't really have to end like this…"_

_"30 seconds…"_

_"Is that all you can think about?"_

_"… 20 seconds…"_

_"Well bro… see you in the here after then…" he turned to take one last look at his home…_

_"10 seconds"_

_"Good bye earth… Shadow… Knuckles… Tails… Amy…"_

_"5 seconds… 3… 2…"_

There was an implosion and then the screen went blank.

"Wait go back a sec, Slow down the final 5 seconds", said Rouge, "There!"

Rouge pointed Sonic on the screen. He was holding the grey emerald. Then just as the implosion was about to begin Sonic disappeared.

"Strange. The Emeralds were still on Earth when that happened", said Shadow.

"It was Grey…" said a weak familiar voice.

The others turned to find Sonic was sitting up.

"Grey? The Chaos Demon?" asked Shadow.

"Yes. He warped his own emerald with us and warped me away from the explosion", said Sonic, "Probably for the same reason Metal Sonic wants me to live. He wants a rematch. He wasn't going to let me die like that. Funny, even my enemies are saving my life these days"

"Well that explains Sonic, but what about Streak?" asked Tails.

"Like I can die from my own technique. Don't be a fool. The Implosion does leave me very weak but it doesn't kill me. Though how I came here I don't know", said Streak weakly

"I moved you here and healed you the best I could", said Gerald.

"Master? But how?" asked Streak.

"I'll explain later. For now we have to sort you two out", said Gerald, "Being in close proximity has given you some strength but being separated is still sapping both your strength"

"So all we really need to do is reverse the polarity on the separation machine, so they combine again and we'll have Sonic back to normal", said Tails.

"Yes that should work", said Gerald.

"What makes you think I'll just accept being a tool again? Being separated from my goody-two-shoes twin has been the best thing that's ever happened to me", said Streak.

"So you're saying you'd rather lie there on a life support machine, barely being able to do anything, than join with me again", said Sonic.

"Exactly", said Streak.

"No way Hedgehog. I want Sonic to die by my hands, not lie here forever. You're coming even if I have to force you", said Metal Sonic.

"Moving them wouldn't be the best course of action right now", said Eggman, "We should bring the machine here"

"For once I agree with you. You guys prepare the machine, I'll watch over these three", said Rouge.

"Fine. OK everybody, next stop Mystic ruins", said Shadow.

Sonic, Streak, Gerald and Rouge stayed behind while the others warped to Gerald's last base in the Mystic ruins, where the separator machine lay. They immediately began working on the machine.

Rouge meanwhile started talking to Gerald.

"You and I seem to have similar fates Gerald", said Rouge.

"Huh?" asked Gerald, "Do I know you?"

"Hey Grandpa could you stop using me like that", said Rouge, "Oh you don't know do you Gerald? Joz's soul is trapped within his blade".

Rouge held up The Annemuir

"So you're the Granddaughter of the legendary Master hunter?" said Gerald, "What a thorn in my side he was. But then so was Shadow and Miles".

"Just like me, Joz, you're spirit is trapped within something that was a big part of your life, ARK. Just like I'm trapped within my blade", said Rouge.

"You're dead? Well even if you weren't you would be 75 years old now", said Gerald.

"Listen Gerald I don't know what you're up to, but I'm going to find out", said Rouge.

"Huh? Whatever do you mean?" asked Gerald.

"You being nice. That's not like you, you're planning something, I know it", said Rouge.

"What can I do? There's no way I could sent this thing crashing into Earth, I need the emeralds to use the eclipse cannon, which I would have to repair first anyway. I'm just a spirit trapped in this abandoned heap of junk", said Gerald.

"You'll find something. I doubt the last 50 years has made you any less focused on getting your revenge", said Rouge.

"That is true. If I could I would still destroy the world. But I can't. And what about you? Have you forgiven REE for what they did to you? What's stopping you from slicing every computer here to bits?" asked Gerald.

"Sonic. Believe me you wouldn't even be a computer file if I had my way", said Rouge, "But unfortunately we need you"

"And I'm getting pretty lonely up here. Do you know what options a computer program limited to a Space station has for fun? There's no one up here to talk to I have to do something don't I? Fixing these two is the only thing I've had to do in ages", said Gerald.

"That's so sad…But he deserves it…really, did you deserve your pain grandpa?...You don't know him like I do Rouge…When this is all over you should do the right thing…and what would that be…put him out of his misery", said Rouge

"What? I won't let you destroy my master, my creator", said Streak.

"Streak what they suggest makes some sense. But I'd rather live. I made that program for a reason", said Gerald.

"Yes, to destroy the world. I knew it", said Rouge.

"Don't you want rest master? Surely your time is over. Your grandson Ivo Robotnik struggles to make your family name one to fear. Surely it is enough that the Robotnik's continue on and the old die", said Sonic.

"Ivo is a good kid. He really idolises me. But I want the world destroyed, not ruled. I WILL GET MY REVENGE!" said Gerald.

"So sad. I don't care what he thinks; we should let his tormented soul rest in peace. Isn't that what you would want Grandpa", said Rouge, "In a way yes. But while I can still protect my family and the world, being in this blade isn't so bad. Besides I can't rest in peace until you die and replace my spirit inside the blade…What? You mean I'm definitely going to be like you?..Yes you've used the blade enough now. Sadly you will become like me"

Rouge took a moment to think about what her grandfather had just told her.

**They truly are alike. Tormented souls with cursed families. I pity them, **Thought Sonic

**In a way, I do desire death, **Thought Gerald, **They are right my time is over. Wait! No they're wrong. I'll find a way to get my revenge. For Maria and all those who died up here, I will get revenge for you. I will avenge your deaths**

**For so long I wanted to get my own revenge on Gerald. I wanted to kill him. When I saw him get executed I was glad he got what he deserved, though a part of me wanted to do it. Now I finally get my chance, Gerald you will die by my blade! **Thought Joz.

**Am I really doomed to a lifetime of being used by Sonic? No I won't except it, there has to be a way for us both to co-exist. After all I want a rematch with him too. **Thought Streak.

"You know there's something Shadow once told me, if you need definition look towards your feelings, not you're previous actions. You people are all consumed with your pasts. You need to let go and let whatever happens, happen", said Sonic.

They all went silent for a long time. They all thought about what Sonic had said while the waited for the Separation machine to return to ARK.


	4. Feeding off Vulnerability

What's the deal with you lot? Everyone seems to want Sonic dead. So many fics have been continued from Sonic dieing. Why do you want to see the main character dead?

Though it's not as bad as the coupling obsession. Why do so many people want to pair the characters up? I don't get it. One of the reasons I love the franchise so much is that it doesn't become a cheesy love story.

**All copyright info is in the first chapter**

Did I say the demons belong to me? Well they do.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The Overlooked Link**

**By Master hunter**

**Chapter 3 – Feeding off vulnerability**

Back on Earth the gang were busy adjusting and preparing the separation machine for the task ahead. Miles and Eggman were studying the machine closely but it was no good. It was a bit too complicated for them.

"I don't understand it. None of my grandfathers machines have been this complicated before", said Eggman.

"It is very different from his usual design. Perhaps we should move the machine first and fix it on ARK", said Miles.

"Yes, that does sound like the right course of action", said Eggman.

"Right guys, follow our instructions. We're going to move the machine first", said Miles.

They all nodded and moved to the edges of the machine. Shadow worked alongside Miles, as they were removing bolts and stuff they started talking.

"Shadow do you think it's wise to leave them two guarding Gerald?" asked Miles.

"What do you mean?" asked Shadow.

"Rouge and Joz. Joz has always had his own little grudge against Gerald, you know for leading the company that experimented on him", said Miles.

"Joz knows better. He knows we need Gerald as much as he needs us right now. I don't like trusting Gerald either, but we have to", said Shadow.

"I guess you're right", said Miles.

"I can't believe I'm helping my greatest nemesis get his full strength back", said Eggman

"I can't believe I'm actually helping you guys. Hauling heavy machinery around is not my idea of fun", said Mighty.

"So why didn't you go back to the Chaotix?" asked Eggman.

"I had been away from them so long it just felt right to go my own path. After becoming a team with Miles and Metal it just seemed right to stay with them", said Mighty.

"Hey where is Metal Sonic?" asked Eggman.

The gang all suddenly realised that Omega and Metal Sonic had both disappeared.

"I could've sworn they came down here with us", said Shadow.

"Something big is going to happen, I can just feel it", said Miles

"You too? I'll go look for them", said Tails.

"Ok but be careful", said Shadow.

Tails nodded and began searching for the two missing robots. He came back to the base later, but found nothing. Though by that time, the team were ready to bring the machine to ARK.

"Sorry guys. I couldn't find them", said Tails.

"Bah! They don't matter. Right now we need to save Sonic", said Eggman.

"Ok then guys, grab hold", said Shadow.

Shadow placed his hand on the machine and the others grabbed his other hand. He then Chaos controlled back to ARK's sick bay.

"So are we ready to combine the two hedgehogs?" asked Rouge.

"Not yet. We still need to change the polarity, we just don't know how", said Miles.

"Leave it to me", said Gerald.

A strange tooled arm appeared from the computer screen that showed Gerald's face. It did something to the machine and it was ready to combine Sonic and Streak. Shadow grabbed the weakened Streak and pulled him towards the machine. While Streak was typically reluctant to enter the machine, Sonic was all for it and already in the machine before the others noticed. Once both blue hedgehogs were in the machine, Eggman turned it on and it began combining the two hedgehogs. Bright lights prevented you seeing what was actually going on.

Suddenly Rouge felt a metallic hand go over her mouth, while a gun poked her in the back. And Tails was grabbed by metallic claws. It was Metal Sonic and Omega, they where holding the two hostage.

"Alright you guys co-operate and we'll spare your lives", said Metal Sonic.

"Hey what's going on?" asked Mighty.

"What do you want us to do?" asked Shadow.

"Shadow discard your Emerald, Miles take off your wrist shooters, Rouge lose the Blade. You are our prisoners now. Beyond the might of Gerald Robotnik", said Metal Sonic.

Rouge struggled but managed to free her mouth so she could talk.

"And what if we refuse?" asked Rouge.

"Then you get a bullet in the back and Tails gets sliced in two by Metal's claws", said Omega.

Rouge reluctantly removed the Blade.

"And the wing upgrades", said Omega.

She removed those as well. Miles removed his wrist shooters and Shadow dropped his Emerald. Omega collected the items and Metal Sonic let Tails go. Then a huge glass capsule suddenly dropped around the heroes, trapping them inside.

"So you have us prisoner. Can you at least tell us why you betrayed us?" asked Rouge to Omega.

"They have no will of their own now. They follow my command. I downloaded a virus into their systems, the same way I got them barking ARK. They are totally under my control", said Gerald.

"What are you planning Gerald?" asked Shadow.

"I'm more concerned for Sonic. Look the machines stopping", said Tails.

A huge cloud of smoke leaked from one of the machines capsules as it opened. A blue hedgehog emerged from the smoke.

"It worked. Hurry up Sonic and save us", said Tails.

The Hedgehog raised his head and opened his eyes. They were red. They others instantly knew what that meant, and their horrified faces showed that. Although the two Hedgehogs combined and became Sonic once more, Streak was in control.

"I'm in control? Excellent. I can feel my strength returning. I'm more powerful that I ever was before", said Streak Sonic (NB from now on I'll refer to Sonic with Streak in control as this)

"Just as I planned. Streak will destroy the world like I intended him to, and you six will have a front seat to Earth's demise. And if you try and escape you'll have to fight your two robotic friends as well as Streak and myself", said Gerald.

"Dammit, Joz was right. You were planning something all along", said Rouge.

"Feeding off vulnerability, how low can you get Gerald", said Shadow.

"Oh Shadow. You were an impressive opponent back in your prime, but now I can break you like a twig. And the other Shadows? One's too old and the other's dead", said Gerald laughing.

"And Ivo too? Is your own Grandson going to a prisoner too?" asked Shadow.

"Unfortunately he is a liability. When the world was in danger of being destroyed he helped the heroes saved it. We have different objectives", said Gerald.

"My Grandfather was right, you're just a monster", shouted Rouge.

"I grow tired of this. My Robotic servants, take them to the brig", said Gerald.

"Affirmative", said Omega and Metal Sonic.

They were taken to a large empty room and once everyone had been pushed inside by the two robots, large metal bars fell from the roof of the entrance.

"You stand guard Omega. I'll take over from the later", said Metal Sonic.

Omega nodded and Metal Sonic left the area. The prisoners took it in turns to try and smash the bars but it was no use. Mighty tried to smash open the walls but they were too strong.

"So what do we do now?" asked Tails.

"Pray", said Shadow.

Meanwhile, Gerald and Streak Sonic were walking back to the central control room.

"So what now master?" asked Streak Sonic.

"Those people down there have no idea what's going to happen to them. Even though you are extremely powerful Sonic, no! Streak, we still need the Chaos Emeralds before we can do any real damage to the planet", said Gerald.

"So I suppose you want me to go collect all the emeralds? Great, maybe in a few years when I've searched every square inch of the planet I may find the other six, but truth be told we need a treasure hunter", said Streak Sonic.

"You have a point. It would be foolish to approach Rouge though. Even if I made another mind control crown we'd still have to put it on her head. The others won't sit and play nice while we try", said Gerald.

"We don't need the bat girl. There's a much better treasure hunter on Earth. One bound to the Emeralds, who would become a very powerful ally", said Streak Sonic.

"Ok then. Wait while I create a crown and take one of the robots to assist you in making him ours", said Gerald. Streak Sonic sighed.

"I'd rather work alone, but I suppose you know best Master," said Streak Sonic.

"It'll take some time to make another crown. In the meantime go and train yourself. You haven't been like this for 45 years and you've been separated for quite some time now", said Gerald.

"I hear what you're saying. I'll be in the training room if you need me", said Streak Sonic.

Streak Sonic then disappeared using Chaos Control.

Nothing much happened until much later when Metal Sonic, who had taken over from Omega, found himself attacked by someone and then quickly tied up. A button was pressed and the bars dropped.

"Outside door…weapons…hurry and escape…Knuckles in grave danger..." said a familiar voice.

They all ran out, with only Tails looking to see who it was. The rest didn't need telling twice. Something went their way for once and they were going to take full advantage of it.

"Go Tails…before he awakens again…" said the voice.

Tails reluctantly turned and ran to join the others. He didn't get a good look at the person who helped them, but something told him it was Sonic despite it being highly unlikely.

As they all regrouped and picked up their weapons, Shadow picked up the Green Emerald and prepared a warp back to Earth. They quickly grabbed hold of him and they all warped back to Earth's surface.

"What just happened here?" asked Mighty.

"It was Sonic, he saved us", said Tails.

"That's impossible. Streak is in control now", said Eggman.

"That's beside the point. We've had some good fortune now's the time to use it. I'm afraid out robotic friends are now reluctantly our enemies", said Shadow.

"So we wait for them to come down here, remove Gerald's program and reboot them", said Miles.

"It's not that simple, we don't know where they're going to strike", said Rouge

"Yes we do. They're going after Knuckles for some reason. We should go there and wait for them", said Tails.

"He did say that didn't he? OK off to Angel Island then", said Shadow.

The others nodded and grabbed hold of Shadow as he warped them to Angel Island.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile back on ARK, the two robots surrounded the blue hedgehog that had collapsed in the training room. Streak Sonic suddenly woke up rubbing his head.

"Whoa! What happened?" asked Streak Sonic.

"You sucker-punched me and freed the prisoners. They now have their weapons back and can stop our glorious leader's plans", said Metal Sonic.

Streak Sonic punched the floor in frustration.

"Sonic! You sneaky… He must've took over my body", said Streak Sonic.

"You're saying that you don't have complete control over that body?" asked Gerald.

"Sorry Master, but that explains everything that's happened and why I suddenly found myself on this floor", said Streak Sonic.

"The anomaly Sonic is much stronger than I originally anticipated", said Gerald.

"So what now?" asked Omega.

"We continue with our plans. There's still a transporter room nearby so we can go back to Earth whenever we want. Though I suspect they know we need the Chaos Emeralds", said Gerald.

"They also know you were planning to go after Knuckles. Sonic told them just as he freed them", said Metal Sonic.

"Then going after him know would be foolish. We need another good treasure hunter", said Streak Sonic.

"Perhaps not. I have a plan", said Gerald.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The gang arrived at the Master Emerald shrine on Angel Island. Knuckles jumped with fright as their arrival was unexpected.

"Don't do that you guys, you scared me half to death", said Knuckles.

"Sorry, but we have to protect you from Streak", said Tails.

"Streak? He's back, but how?" asked a confused Knuckles.

"Good, it looks like we've beaten them to you. Tails fill our echidna friend here on what's going on", said Shadow.

Tails started explaining everything to Knuckles. The group then waited for any sign of Gerald's forces making their move.


	5. On the Offensive

**All copyright info is in the first chapter**

Did I say the demons belong to me? Well they do.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The Overlooked Link**

**By Master hunter**

**Chapter 4 – On the Offensive**

A great deal of time passed as Tails revealed all to Knuckles.

"So if what you are saying is true then there's a way to bring back Sonic properly", said Knuckles.

"What do you mean?" asked Miles.

"Well he was bad before, you managed to make him good. Surely you can do it again", said Knuckles.

"Yeah sure, if we had 45 years to spare", said Miles.

"Yeah Gramps hardly has that much time left", said Mighty.

"Although it might not take as long to fix the separation machine. We could give another go at deciphering the technology", said Eggman.

"Or we could just get Gerald to tell us how it works. If he refuses we destroy the core and destroy him for good", said Rouge.

"Are you all forgetting something? Gerald has complete control over ARK and over Omega and Metal Sonic. And if by some miracle we get past them in one piece we still have to face Streak in his most powerful form", said Shadow.

"Well before we do all that let's first figure out why they were going to go after Knuckles", said Rouge

"They need a treasure hunter. That's why they're after him. They need the Chaos Emeralds", said Tails.

"Of course. Gerald wants to destroy the world, the Eclipse Cannon can do that, as could Streak in his super form. But without the Emerald's they can't generate the chaos energy needed to do the damage they desire", said Shadow.

"Well they're certainly taking their time", said Mighty

"Good point. Perhaps they've changed their minds and go after another treasure hunter", said Tails.

"Who? Maybe Nack at a stretch but only really Rouge and I have a chance of finding the Chaos Emeralds", said Knuckles.

"We can't take that chance. They want the emeralds so the best way to stop them would be to gather them ourselves", said Shadow.

"Unless they are actually waiting for us to collect them first, then they make their move", said Miles.

"Even so, with Super Shadow we'll have an advantage", said Eggman.

"Good point. Ok then let's go after the Emeralds", said Knuckles.

"What about the Master Emerald? Surely that would also have enough Chaos energy for them to use", said Tails.

"You're right. Rouge, Miles and I will look for the Emeralds. The rest of you wait here and guard the Master Emerald", said Shadow.

"No I'll stay too. Since we thought Streak I've been working on a new upgrade for my wrist shooters. Streak won't know what hit him", said Miles.

"You sure? I thought you would've liked to come with us, be the 3 Shadows once more", said Shadow.

"Yeah but let's face it, if Streak does show up we're not going to be able to take him and the two robots down with ease. My new upgrade will definitely help, trust me", said Miles.

"Ok then. Rouge, grab hold", said Shadow.

Rouge grabbed hold and Shadow shouted "CHAOS CONTROL", before the two disappeared.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Darkness, nothing but darkness all around me. I have to get out; I have to help my friends. He's too dangerous and I have little control. Although I can hear his thoughts too. Thoughts of deception, trickery. He truly is evil; he makes Gerald seem like a saint. His desires are far more twisted and I cannot allow them to happen.**

**The wall of shadow, it's moving closer. The air, it feels like it's poisoning me yet I'm not really breathing. It's strange. I can feel my life-force, my spirit, getting weaker. He's getting even more powerful, more in control. Soon I will become like he was when I was in control. When that happens all hope will be lost.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Scanning Earth surface for Chaos manipulation activity", said Gerald, "Ah there we go!"

A screen appeared showing the two robots and Streak Sonic, Shadow and Rouge collecting the Chaos Emeralds and disappearing.

"Excellent, they are falling right into our trap", said Streak Sonic.

"Do you think this is a good idea? With all the Emerald's they will have the advantage of a super form. I know you're powerful Streak but unless you too are super I see them winning quite easily", said Metal Sonic.

"Hmmm! He has a point. Surely you three can find at least one emerald?" asked Gerald, "Wait! Here we go. Chaos Emerald being held at Station Square bank. Go there immediately. Shadow can't go super without all 7".

"Good idea. We'll leave immediately", said Streak Sonic.

Streak Sonic and the two Robots headed towards the transporter room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amy was enjoying a nice moonlit walk through Station Square. She missed Sonic more than anybody. Shadow was OK but wasn't what she wanted. So she was very surprised to see Sonic suddenly appear outside the bank. She overlooked the two robots with him; she didn't think it might be Streak and not Sonic. She simply ran to him, desperate to put her arms around him.

"Oh Sonic! You're alive", she said with her arms around him, "Don't ever leave me again"

"Ah just what we need, a hostage", said Streak Sonic.

"What?" asked Amy.

She then noticed the red eyes and she immediately knew it was Streak. She Screamed before Metal Sonic grabbed her, one hand holding hers behind her back, the other over her mouth.

"Let's get that Emerald then shall we? Omega blast open a hole in the wall", said Streak Sonic. Omega did so and they all entered the safe where the Chaos Emerald lay.

Meanwhile Shadow had warped outside the bank, far enough not to be detected by Gerald's servants. This was lucky as Shadow hadn't planned for that to happen. They immediately noticed Omega blasting a massive hole in the wall, and Metal Sonic holding Amy.

"Damn, they're onto us. We can't risk Streak getting close enough to all seven chaos emeralds", said Shadow.

"Let me handle this", said Rouge, "Trust me, you stay here with the other six emeralds"

"Ok. I hope you know what you're doing," Said Shadow.

Rouge ran quietly behind the evil team. She then said a short silent prayer before jetting towards the emeralds and grabbing it before the evil team could notice her. She then flew up through the roof.

"Get her!" shouted Streak

Omega and Streak Sonic chased after Rouge only to find she had completely disappeared. Streak Sonic and Omega scanned the area, looking for her. Streak Sonic noticed Shadow hiding in a nearby Alley.

"Omega you continue to look for that bat. I'll get the other 6 emeralds", said Streak Sonic.

Streak Sonic ran down towards Shadow. Meanwhile Omega scanned the area in Infra red mode and found Rouge hiding under the Stealth wing. He started firing his machine gun at her in which she quickly put up the armour wing. She covered her huge ears with her hands to drown out the loud rain of bullets bouncing off the metal shield.

Suddenly Omega stopped firing.

"Rouge, we have Amy Rose as a hostage. If you want her to live I suggest you surrender to us and hand over that emerald", said Omega.

After a short pause Rouge got out of the Armour wing. Holding up the Emerald she simply said

"Ok you can have the Emerald. Just let the girl go", said Rouge.

Metal released Amy as Rouge handed the Chaos Emerald over to Omega.

"For Gerald Robotnik", said Omega.

Meanwhile Streak Sonic had caught up with Shadow. Shadow smiled and grabbed hold of Streak. He then warped to the Angel Island shrine.

"Miles whatever you had planned, you better use it now", said Shadow grappling with Streak.

"Ha Ha! You fool; you led me right to your friends. I'll destroy you all you pathetic beings", said Streak Sonic.

"Night Night Streak", said Miles.

"Huh?" said Streak Sonic quickly turning to find Miles had aimed his wrist shooters at him.

Before Streak Sonic could plan his next move, Miles fired a tranquilizer dart at the blue Hedgehog.

"Tranquilizers…very clever…" said Streak Sonic before collapsing to the ground.

"Quickly, let's get him chained up. Streak may be strong but I don't think he can break solid metal chains", said Miles.

They quickly picked him up and took him back to the Metal Miscreants base. There they chained him up before Streak could wake up.

"Excellent plan Miles. You were always the brains of the team", said Shadow.

"Thanks! Hey where's Rouge?" asked Miles.

"Hold on, I'll warp back to the bank. She kept the robots busy, and more importantly kept Streak away from the Emerald", said Shadow.

Shadow warped to the bank to find the place deserted.

"Oh no, Rouge", said Shadow, "They must've got you too"

He warped back to the base to tell them the bad news. They may have captured Streak, but they lost Rouge and now Amy as well.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back on ARK, Amy and Rouge were thrown back into the same prison cell Rouge was in earlier.

"Dammit it I thought I was free of this dark cell", said Rouge.

"Erm Rouge, mind telling me what's going on", said Amy.

"Well in short, Sonic and Streak survived the implosion but were dying due to them being separated for so long. We brought Sonic here, where we found not only streak but Gerald Robotnik's spirit inside the computers here. We went back and brought the separation machine to be fixed, as to combine the two hedgehogs back into one. But we were tricked. The two robots fell victim to a virus created by Gerald and the machine was programmed to combine them with Streak in charge instead of Sonic. We managed to escape thanks to Sonic, somehow, and decided to collect all the emeralds before they did", said Rouge

"Ow, my brain hurts. Sonic is back but Streak is in control. So who is this we?" asked Amy.

"The Rogues besides Omega, the Miscreants besides Metal Sonic, the Heroes without Sonic and Eggman", said Rouge.

"Eggman? He's helping us?" asked Amy confused.

"Yes, probably for the same reason Grey saved Sonic's life and Metal Sonic saved his life. They want the honour of finishing him off", said Rouge.

Just them Gerald's face appeared on a nearby screen.

"Ah so nice to see you again Rouge. And this must be Amy Rose! How nice", said Gerald.

"What do you want Gerald?" asked Rouge.

"Where is Streak? According to Omega he left to chase down Shadow and the other six emeralds", said Gerald.

"Streak's gone missing? Well well, looks like Miles' plan worked. I'm sorry but I have no idea where they took Streak. The gang were busy guarding the Master Emerald and Knuckles, just in case you attacked him as planned", said Rouge.

"What plan?" asked Gerald.

"I have no idea. He said something about a new wrist shooter upgrade. But that's all I know", said Rouge, "Not very helpful huh?"

"The Master Emerald? Perhaps that will have enough energy for the Eclipse Cannon", said Gerald.

"Not the Eclipse Cannon again!" said Amy.

"Yes, after all they say third time's the charm", said Gerald, "Robots, you two go to Angel Island and grab the Master Emerald"

"Affirmative", said Metal Sonic and Omega.

The two robots left as the screen turned itself off.

"What do we do know Rouge?" asked Amy.

"We wait for Shadow to come free us", said Rouge.

"But what about the Master Emerald?" asked Amy.

"I don't know", said Rouge.

The two spent the rest of the time worried about what might happen. The Master Emerald was very powerful, said to have the same power as the Seven Chaos Emeralds. They knew it was powerful enough to power the Eclipse Cannon, and they also knew unlike Eggman, Gerald wasn't going to give the people a 24 hour countdown before firing.


	6. The Inner Conflict

I hope you've all checked my Blog. I've posted some news on how I will be planning and writing fics until 23rd June. Link's in the bio, as is some links to pictures and sketches for my characters. If you haven't checked them out yet you might want to take a look. Sketches of Joz, Miles, Sapphire and Diamond are up, with a sketch of the 3 Shadow's logo.

I'm surprised I'm not getting many reviews. Is it really that bad?

**All copyright info is in the first chapter**

Did I say the demons belong to me? Well they do.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The Overlooked Link**

**By Master hunter**

**Chapter 5 – The Inner Conflict**

**Damn they have me. These binds are too strong for me to break, but I will not accept failure. I will find a way out of this.**

**What's this? Tenacious little guy isn't he. Well I may not be free physically, but spiritually I have power. Bring it on goody-two-shoes.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Weak…so weak… I have to do something. I will not allow him to take over my body. Hey I'm feeling stronger. I see now, control of this body is all about belief. I have to believe in myself to take control.**

**Yes, it was me who brought down Scrap Brain not Streak. It was me who defeated Eggman's Death Egg plans 3 times. It was me who defeated Chaos in his Perfect form. It was me who led us to victory against Gerald's crash ARK into Earth plan. It was me who led us to victory against the Metal Overlord, Against Apocalypse, AGAINST THE DEMONS!**

**I am Sonic the Hedgehog; I will not be defeated by my dark side.**

**Bring it on Streak.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amy and Rouge had waited patiently in their cells until Shadow and the rest of the gang appeared via Chaos Control.

"What took you so long?" asked Rouge.

"Never mind that. Where are Omega and Metal Sonic?" asked Shadow.

"Gone. They left to get the Master Emerald", said Amy

"What? I knew I shouldn't have left it alone", said Knuckles.

"Don't worry Knuckles. If anything they'll bring it here", said Tails.

"To power the Eclipse Cannon? Bah! It doesn't matter, hopefully they left the seventh emerald behind", said Shadow.

"You little pests! What have you done to Streak?" asked Gerald who had suddenly appeared on a nearby screen.

"We have him safe and secure somewhere. Without him you only really have two robots to help you. And if I heard correctly they are busy taking the Master Emerald from Angel Island", said Miles.

Tails pressed a button and the bars dropped, freeing the two girls.

"There's no time to lose. Rouge, Miles you're with me. The rest of you to the sick bay. We'll make Gerald talk", said Shadow.

"What are we going to do?" asked Miles

"We are going to finally finish what we started 50 years ago. We are going to defeat Gerald Robotnik", said Shadow.

Rouge picked up The Annemuir, Amy picked up her hammer. Both weapons were nearby.

"Ready when you are", said Rouge.

"Ok then. Take us to the Seventh Emerald", said Shadow. Rouge Nodded.

Shadow, Miles and Rouge ran off in search of the emerald. Then the rest of the gang ran to the sick bay.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile inside Streak Sonic's mind the two Hedgehogs squared off.

"You're getting stronger. How?" asked Streak

"Good always triumphs over evil. That's all you need to know", said Sonic.

"Gerald gave me control. It's my right to control this body. I was the real Sonic, the Sonic Gerald had developed. You were just an anomaly", said Streak.

"Right? A monster like you doesn't deserve any rights. Yes I've heard about your own personal plan. You were going to destroy Gerald yourself. Then take over the world and torture every living being down there. That's worse than killing them. You really are pure evil", said Sonic.

"Bah! So what? There's no way I'll let you take control of this body again. When we fought last time I was the stronger one. What makes you think in here will be any different", said Streak, "Even the cheering of others won't help you here"

"Didn't you hear me before? I said Good always wins. Enough of this talking. Let's finish it right here right now", said Sonic taking a fighting stance.

"Fine. Get used to living in the shadows of this bodies mind, because that's where you will be for all eternity", said Streak also taking a fighting stance.

They stared at each other, waiting for the other to make a move. And then suddenly they both charged at each other at the exact same time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Shadows found the final emerald and soon it joined the other six in circling Shadow. In a flash of golden light Shadow transformed into Super Shadow and a golden flame engulfed the other two.

"Right then. You ready to destroy Gerald?" asked Super Shadow.

"I've been waiting over 50 years for this. I mean Joz has been waiting", said Rouge.

"Whatever you want guys. I'll be by your side fighting Gerald whatever shape he takes", said Miles.

"The path to Gerald's core is likely to be dangerous, hence the Super form. Be careful", said Super Shadow.

The other two nodded and followed the Golden Hedgehog to Gerald's core.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile Metal Sonic and Omega had easily gathered the Master Emerald. Considering Knuckles wasn't there they couldn't have had it easier.

"Back to ARK then", said Omega.

"Wait. I have a hunch we should go to the Miscreants base", said Metal Sonic.

"This was rather easy. I suppose our master isn't expecting us for a while. Ok then lead the way", said Omega.

They both left and quickly reached the base. Inside was Streak Sonic chained to a wall.

"I knew it", said Metal Sonic, "Those fools didn't have anywhere else strong enough to hold him"

"Excellent. Master Robotnik will be pleased", said Omega.

Metal Sonic released the chains but Streak Sonic just fell to the ground. They examined him more closely to find that although his vital were OK, he did nothing. It was as if he was in a trance or something. The all of a sudden he spoke.

"Give it up Sonic, you have no chance of defeating me…If that were true how come I'm kicking your ass Streak…I will never allow you full control of this body again", said Streak Sonic, though his vacant stare still remained.

"What is going on?" asked Metal Sonic.

"It looks like Streak and Sonic are fighting for control of the body. In the meantime the body remains in this trance", said Omega.

"We should take him to Master Robotnik, he will know what to do", said Metal Sonic.

Omega nodded and the both left to return to ARK.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The fight for control of the Blue Hedgehog body was intensifying. Though it looked like there was only one outcome. Sonic never gave up but it was no use, Streak was still much stronger that he was. A strong punch landed and Sonic skidded across the floor from the force (well what felt like a floor, there wasn't one to be seen). Sonic could barely stand at this point.

"No, I won't give up", said Sonic.

"I admire your determination but come on, you can barely stand", said Streak

Sonic began feeling poisoned by the air again. Streak watched over as the darkness began to consume Sonic.

"It's over. Now is the time for Streak rule of the world", said Streak.

**I'm sorry guys I did my best. Tails, Amy, Knuckles, and the rest of you, take care of yourself.**

Sonic then felt a strong power within him as Streak picked him up by his neck.

"Farewell Sonic. Have fun living in my Shadow", said Streak.

"I…will…not…give…in", said Sonic.

Then all of a sudden Sonic's fists started to glow gold. The golden light tore through the darkness like a knife through butter. Sonic then fired some sort of light ray at Streak. It did a lot of damage to Streak.

"That's enough. No more nonsense. I will destroy you", said Streak.

"Bring it on", said Sonic.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Super Shadows reached Gerald's core. It was a treacherous path but nothing more than they had anticipated. It was a large chamber with a huge pillar in the middle. On the top and bottom of these pillars was a set of screens around each part that held the pillar in place. Gerald's face appeared on all the screens.

"Why can't you three let me get my revenge in peace? You have tormented me for 50 long years", shouted Gerald.

"Shut up Gerald. I've had enough of your whining", said Rouge in Joz's voice, before jetting towards the pillar.

"Wait Joz. We still need to find out how to change the separation machine to fix Sonic", said Super Shadow.

Rouge held Joz's sword with the blade resting against the pillar.

"Ok Gerald, talk! Tell your grandson how to change the machine", said Rouge.

"Why should I?" asked Gerald, "Even if I told you, you would still destroy me"

"Damn. We're stuck aren't we?" said Miles.

"I still have the upper hand. Face my wrath", said Gerald.

Suddenly lots of Metal arms appeared with saw blades attached. Gerald had armed himself, literally, and struck at the Shadows. The blades simply shattered as the touched the golden flames.

"You are a fool Gerald. You cannot hurt us in this form", said Super Shadow

"Now tell us what we need to know", said Miles.

"You might as well. You have been beaten, you are going to die", said Rouge in Joz's voice, "For once in your life do something to save the world".

Then all of a sudden a voice boomed throughout the room. It was Metal Sonic.

"Master we have the Master Emerald and have placed it inside the Eclipse Cannon", said Metal Sonic, "We also managed to find Streak. He is free however he seems to be in some sort of trance. He speaks as if the two sides, Streak and Sonic are fighting for control over the body"

"Excellent," said Gerald, "It seems we are in a stalemate. You kill me I fire the Eclipse Cannon, and vice versa"

"Oh no Streak's here! Trance or no, if Streak is free the others will have no chance against him", said Miles.

"And I just realised something else in my favour. Your super form is temporary. It will run out and then you will die here", said Gerald, "Face it you lost this time Shadow"

**Damn it he's right. We can't hit him or else he'll fire the cannon. If we wait then we'll die and he'll fire the cannon. If we leave he will fire the cannon anyway. What are we to do now?**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Metal Sonic and Omega brought Streak Sonic to the sick bay to find the other Heroes examining the machine.

"I hope they get Gerald to talk soon. I can't stand the thought of having the Master Emerald in danger", said Knuckles.

"Don't worry about that echidna. It's stuck in the Eclipse Cannon, powering it, ready for out masters final strike", said Metal Sonic.

"Come on Metal, it's me Mighty. I know I haven't known you all that long but you are my team-mate. Deep down you are a Metal Miscreant", said Mighty.

"It's no use. This corruption is down to his program. He's a robot and so must obey it", said Eggman.

Then all of a sudden Knuckles jumped over the two robots and headed towards the cannon.

"Omega, you take care of these pests. I'll go after our hot headed echidna friend", said Metal Sonic.

Omega nodded and Metal Sonic jetted off towards Knuckles. Omega left Streak Sonic sitting against a wall.

The others took fighting stances, except for Eggman who was busy at the separation machine.

"I'll try and fix this. You guys stop Omega", said Eggman.

"Right!" said Tails, Amy and Mighty all at the same time.


	7. Death of a Hero

I'm actually quite fond of my chapter titles so far (including the fic title). Each one hasn't been quite vague in describing a certain person. "It's not possible" could've been either hedgehog being alive, or Gerald. "I live again" could've also been about Gerald, Sonic or Streak. "On the offensive" could have related to any of the two teams. "The inner conflict" could've been about Sonic vs. Streak or the Shadows vs. Gerald (as they fight inside Gerald's core).

So let's see who you think I'm on about this time.

**All copyright info is in the first chapter**

Did I say the demons belong to me? Well they do.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The Overlooked Link**

**By Master hunter**

**Chapter 6 – Death of a Hero**

Knuckles reached the cannons core with his attention immediately diverted towards the glowing emerald in the middle. Knuckles sighed.

"Some guardian I am. Yet again this thing gets taken away from me", said Knuckles.

Knuckles reached out to grab the emerald when suddenly a metal claw pulled him back. Metal Sonic had arrived to keep Gerald's interests going. Metal Sonic threw Knuckles to the other side of the room.

"I cannot allow you to take back the Master Emerald", said Metal Sonic.

Knuckles got back up.

"Well if it's a fight you want…" said Knuckles before dashing towards Metal Sonic raising a fist.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eggman was busy examining the separation machine, as Omega received a pounding from the hero group. Omega was clearly outnumbered and soon found himself fixed to a metal wall by a large metal bar.

"Failure is unacceptable", said Omega.

"Like you really had a chance against all of us", said Mighty.

"Just sit quiet while we sort a few things out", said Amy.

"Ah I understand this machine now", said Eggman.

"Cool! So we can turn Sonic back to normal?" asked Amy.

"I hope so, but it's not as if he is acting like he's supposed to now. Streak is meant to be in control but they seem to be fighting for control right now. Trying may not be the best course of action right now", said Tails.

"Oh! How much longer do I have to wait until my sweet Sonic is back?" said Amy.

"I don't know. Anyway we should really help Knuckles out", said Tails.

"I suppose so. Mighty could you wait here in case Omega gets free", said Amy.

"Sure. You guys go help Knuckles", said Mighty.

Amy and Tails ran off to help Knuckles.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The countdown was ticking for the Super Shadow team. If the situation up there didn't get any better then it would be all over, and there was nothing they could do about it.

**There must be some rings around here somewhere.**

Shadow scanned the area and found nothing. Then all of a sudden a radio started to beep. Miles has taken one down with him in case the others needed to contact them.

"Guys, I figured out how to change the separation machine. Although I'm not sure if using it on Sonic would be the best course of action right now", said Eggman over the radio.

"What about the two robots?" asked Miles.

"Omega has been captured. The rest besides Mighty are fighting Metal Sonic in the Eclipse Cannon's control room. Knuckles went there to take back the Master Emerald", said Eggman over the radio.

"Brilliant. All we have to do is wait until they free the Master Emerald from the machine. Then we can finally finish off Gerald here", said Rouge in Joz's voice, still holding his sword as if to strike the core.

"Let's just hope they do that before we run out of Chaos Energy", said Super Shadow.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Since he learned how to use his life-force, Sonic had turned the fight in his favour. Streak was still a tough opponent but Sonic's life-force attacks gave him an edge.

"How is this possible? Gerald created this body for me, you were simply an anomaly. Then Gerald gave me full control and yet you still have some sort of hold on me. How?" asked Streak panting heavily.

"I'm not sure. Perhaps it's the fact that I've used the body more than you. Maybe it's because I've found out how to use my life-force and you haven't", said Sonic blasting Streak with an energy ray.

Streak fell to his knees and felt a cage of light closing in on him.

"Or maybe it's just good beating evil as always", said Sonic smiling.

"I hate you so much", said Streak angrily.

Then all of a sudden Streak's black fists became completely consumed with Shadow. The light cage disappeared and Streak got back up onto his feet. He fired a ray of shadow at Sonic. Sonic managed to dodge it.

"That's it hate and anger. Negative feelings give me strength", said Streak, "Die Hedgehog".

Streak began pounding Sonic with a mixture of Darkness and his own punches. Sonic tried to fire more light at Streak but it was no use. Streak was winning again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tails and Amy reached the cannon core to find Knuckles and Metal Sonic deep into battle. They both looked evenly matched from their point of view.

"Amy you help Knuckles. I'll remove the Master Emerald", said Tails.

Amy nodded as Tails flew over the echidna and robot towards the Master Emerald. He pulled hard on the Emerald but wasn't going to come out as easily as he had hoped.

Metal Sonic had noticed Tails attempt to remove the emerald and activated his black shield as Knuckles tried to punch him. The Black shield not only protected Metal Sonic but bounced Knuckles' fist back enough so that he could quickly jet towards the two tailed fox. Tails gulped as he saw Metal Sonic jetting towards him. Metal Sonic stopped and prepared his claws to maul the fox.

Meanwhile Amy had ran to help Knuckles who was breathing quite heavily. She had noticed Metal Sonic jetting towards Tails and surprisingly came up with a plan.

"Knuckles, quickly launch me over there with a fire dunk", said Amy.

"Ok. Hang on", said Knuckles.

Knuckles used the fire dunk to quickly get Amy over to Metal Sonic.

**I just hope this works**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in Gerald's core time was running out for the Super Shadow team. Then all of a sudden Miles came up with an idea.

"Shadow I'm not really needed here. Perhaps you could use Chaos Control to warp me to the separation machine. That will give you only two to keep super instead of just three", said Miles.

"Good idea. Shame we won't finish Gerald off together. Well here goes", said Super Shadow.

A giant orb of energy consumed the old fox, which warped him back to the sick bay. Not a moment too soon either as Omega had managed to free himself from his binds. Miles, who was no longer engulfed by the golden flame, quickly fired some sticky mud at Omega's feet.

Then all of a sudden Miles was wrapped by a metal tentacle the came out of the wall.

"Did you forget that I have full control over ARK?" boomed Gerald's voice, "Now Omega kill this annoying fox".

Omega aimed his gun at Miles. Miles couldn't struggle free. Mighty came charging to the rescue screaming out "Miles", but his strike would have to be perfect to save Miles.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Knuckles dashed to help Tails, who was concentrating on pulling out the Master Emerald.

"Now, die Tails", said Metal Sonic.

Fortunately Amy had reached Metal Sonic just in time. She grasped her hammer tightly and prepared to strike.

"Leave him alone!" she shouted boldly.

"What?" said Metal Sonic quickly turning.

Amy smashed her hammer across Metal Sonic's head and sent him flying into the far wall. She climbed on the Emerald and helped Tails pull the emerald out. Soon Knuckles joined them. Together the managed to free the Emerald.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mighty had made it just in time to knock Omega off balance. Gerald was furious.

"Fine then, I'll do it myself", said Gerald.

Suddenly a gun appeared behind where Miles was being held up.

"Grandpa no!" shouted Eggman.

Mighty turned around in horror, but there was no chance of him saving Miles now.

"THE EMERALD'S FREE, FINISH GERALD OFF NOW!" echoed throughout ARK. It was Tails.

The two Super Shadow's heard it.

"I've waited for this for a long time Gerald. Die!" shouted Rouge in Joz's voice.

Rouge struck the core with the Annemuir blade. Shadow quickly warped them out of the core using Chaos Control only to find that when they reached the sick bay, it had happened.

Gerald had fired the gun just in time. A laser had pierced the Metal Armour Miles had used to enhance his old body to the standard he needed to fight. It went straight through Miles. The tentacle fell and so did Miles.

"No! Miles!" screamed Shadow, Rouge, and Mighty all at once.

They all knew it instantly, Miles was dead.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Announcement of Miles' death could be heard throughout ARK, but more importantly it could be heard in the realm where Streak and Sonic were fighting. It had interrupted Streak as he was about to finish off Sonic.

"What? Oh my. It seemed like the pesky fox that gave you control has been killed by my master", said Streak, "How coincidental that it coincides with your own death".

**Miles is dead? The person who made me what I am today, dead? The only relative my best friend has left, dead? A good friend, dead?**

A tear rolled down Sonic's cheek before something amazing happened. The news of Miles' Death woke something inside of him up. He felt an overwhelming power coming from inside him. And he used it.

"MILES!" He shouted before firing all that energy at once.

It was enough to defeat the weakened Streak in one go and seal him up forever. Sonic awoke in his own body. That energy was enough to give control back to him, to turn Sonic the Hedgehog back to normal.

Though he didn't celebrate. The first thing he saw was Super Shadow looking over Miles' dead body. Sonic had prayed it wasn't true.

"No! He really did die", said Sonic

Rouge, Mighty, Eggman and Shadow all turned to Sonic.

"Sonic? You're back to normal?" asked Shadow powering down to his normal form.

"It seems that way", said Sonic getting up.

Sonic joined Shadow and the others as they just stared at Miles' lifeless body and wept.

"If only I hadn't warped him here to help out", said Shadow.

"Don't blame yourself. My grandfather was a monster, in a way I'm glad he's finally gone", said Eggman.

"Are the robots back to normal?" asked Sonic trying to change the subject.

"I'm fine. When you destroyed Gerald's core you also destroyed the link between Gerald and us robots", said Omega.

"So besides this everything is back to the way it was before", said Sonic, "Come on let's rejoin the others can go home. Then we can give Miles the sending off he deserves"

Shadow weakly nodded. They all regrouped and headed home.


	8. Everything is back to normal?

I kill off Miles and still no more reviews? Look if this is crap tell me so OK?

I thought it was the right time to kill off Miles. He's a very old character in Sonic's world, so old I don't feel he should be there. I only really put him in to a) give Sonic some idea of his origins and b) to add a flight team-mate to fight alongside Metal Sonic in Apocolypse's Revival (strange how word is now telling me that's the incorrect spelling when it didn't before)

I decided to add a teaser at the end of this fic. I hope you all enjoy it.

Sorry it's so short. I made this one up as I went along with the sole purpose of making everything right. I don't think it's wise to deviate too much from the original source material.

**All copyright info is in the first chapter**

Did I say the demons belong to me? Well they do.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The Overlooked Link**

**By Master hunter**

**Chapter 7 – Everything is back to normal?**

"So I'm the only Shadow left now", said Shadow staring at Miles' grave.

"Bah! The age of the 3 Shadows ended a long time ago. When we thought you were lost forever", said Rouge trying to comfort Shadow, "At least he died fighting as a Shadow"

"I guess you're right. And with Gerald gone I suppose I'm 100 percent Ultimate Rogue now", said Shadow.

Everyone was standing over Miles' grave. His death had occurred so suddenly that it took them all by surprise. Miles has been involved in all of the teams. He was Tails' Grandfather and made Sonic what he was today. He was a Shadow and therefore a part of two of the Rogue's lives. The Rose Petals were after him for a cure to the Chao disease and the Chaotix Detectives were hired to find him.

But most importantly he was a Miscreant, placed in the team when they were still Eggman's Elite. Metal Sonic and Mighty had just started to get used to working as a team and now one of them was gone.

"What do we do now Metal?" asked Mighty

"I don't know. I doubt we can still be a team without him", said Metal Sonic.

"Perhaps we should go our separate ways", said Mighty.

"Yes, but what will you do now? Go back to Chaotix" asked Metal Sonic

"Nah! They're doing fine without me. I guess I'll do what I've always wanted to do. Travel the world hoping to find who I really am, and what part I have to play in this world", said Mighty.

"Sounds interesting. I guess I'll be planning my rematch with Sonic. There's no way I will let him get away with beating me twice", said Metal Sonic.

"Well then I guess this is goodbye", said Mighty leaving his hand out for Metal Sonic to shake it.

"Goodbye friend", said Metal Sonic shaking Mighty's hand.

Mighty the knelt down besides Miles' tombstone and placed his hand firmly on it.

"Goodbye old friend. I know our time together was short but I'll really miss you", said Mighty before running off.

"Hey where's he going?" asked Knuckles.

"He's left to find himself. Whatever that means", said Metal Sonic.

"So what are you going to do now Metal?" asked Sonic.

"Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough. Goodbye Miles, I'll never forget you", said Metal Sonic before jetting off.

"I guess they can't be the Metal Miscreants or even Eggman's Elite without Miles", said Tails.

"Yeah, I think you're right", said Sonic placing his hand on Tails' shoulder, "Are you going to be Okay little buddy? I know you've spent most of your life without any family, and as soon as you find some he's taking away from you".

"I'll be Okay. What about you? He was pretty important in your life too", said Tails.

"There is a lot I still don't know about my past. But then I never knew it before and I doubt I'll need it again", said Sonic.

Sonic then turned to find the Rogues were getting ready to leave.

"You guys leaving then?" asked Sonic.

"Yeah. Staying here will only make me more upset", said Rouge.

"You sure you're in full control?" asked Shadow.

"For the last time yes! As soon as I found out Miles was dead something inside of me woke up and gave me enough power to seal Streak away for good. In life Miles made me what I am, and in a way his death did the same", said Sonic.

"Ok ok! I just want to make sure we never have to deal with Streak again", said Shadow, "Well I guess this is goodbye for now"

"Yeah. No doubt we'll see each other again sometime", said Sonic.

Shadow nodded and rejoined the other Rogues. Then they suddenly vanished using Chaos Control.

"Well I guess all that's left is to return Eggman back to the Prison complex and…" said Tails, "Hey where is Eggman?"

The remaining four (Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy) all started searching frantically for Eggman. He had completely disappeared.

"Dammit! We let down our guard for a split second and he runs off", said Knuckles.

"Never mind. Whatever he's planning we'll be there to stop it. The Sonic Heroes together again", said Sonic.

"So everything's back to normal huh?" asked Tails.

"Actually for the better. Now that Streak is gone there's nothing stopping Sonic from being my boyfriend", said Amy running over to Sonic.

"Not a chance Amy. Goodbye everyone, 'til we meet again", said Sonic running off into the distance.

Tails and Knuckles laughed.

"Everything's definitely back to normal", said Tails

"Oooh! Why does he always do this to me?" asked Amy falling to her knees.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day back in Rouge's mansion. Rouge was in the 3 Shadow's vault polishing Miles' wrist shooters. They all felt it right to leave Miles' most prized possession amongst here, alongside the resting place of the Annemuir. Rouge had now removed the wing upgrades and the Annemuir and placed them back where they normally lay.

**So I'm going to end up in that blade just like you Grandpa? My soul trapped within the blade until someone uses it enough and then dies. I can't say I'm looking forward to that.**

"You worried about something aren't you", said a familiar voice. It was Shadow who had just entered the room.

"Just the future I guess", said Rouge.

"Yeah I know what you mean. I've always lived my life with a purpose. To stay true to Maria's wish, to look after Sonic's friends. Now I have nothing. I feel empty", said Shadow

"You don't need a reason to live Shadow", said Rouge.

"I know, it's just I'm not used to living without a purpose", said Shadow.

"You'll get used to it. And I guess I will get used to taking over from my Grandpa", said Rouge.

"You're definitely next?" asked Shadow, "And I thought I had it tough"

Rouge smiled and placed Miles' wrist shooters in the specially made stand.

"There. All done. Let's go out and have some fun", said Rouge, "We still haven't found Eggman's secret treasure"

"Now that sounds more like the Rouge I know", said Shadow.

Rouge ran out as Shadow just stayed at the doorway, looking at the 3 shrines.

"Sayonara Miles. I hope one day all 3 Shadows will be together again properly", said Shadow before leaving too.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**So I guess you're glad he's dead huh?**

**Small consolation. I still have to be your tool for the rest of our life.**

**I would be mad too if it was the other way around. Having to see myself act in a way I didn't like.**

**Like your opinion matters.**

**Don't be like that. Now that I know you exist, that you're a part of me, we'll be spending a lot more time together like this.**

**So why are we here staring at his grave?**

**I have nothing better to do right now. And it's not as if I could grieve earlier. I have to be strong for Tails and Amy.**

**Why do you care for them so much?**

**I just do. They are my friends and without them I, no we wouldn't even be here.**

**Bah! Emotions like these are weak. They stop you unleashing your full potential you know. When they're around you can't risk hurting them and so hold back.**

**If caring for someone is weak, I don't want to be strong. Their happiness makes me happy.**

**Then why do you run from Amy?**

**She wants more. I just don't feel that strongly about her. I'm not the type to be tied down in any shape or form. You know that feeling don't you?**

**The feeling of freedom? The same one you took from me?**

**That was different. You are evil; you want to torture innocent people. You would hurt everyone I cared about. You have to be locked away.**

**Hypocrite! You value your freedom but don't value mine.**

**It's the same for you is it not. One of us has to be in control and I won fair and square.**

**So you going to cry now? Miles is gone and there's nothing you can do about it.**

**Yes I'll probably cry. Unlike you I had someone who cared for me, who I cared for.**

**Like I care.**

**Why didn't you feel anything for Gerald? He gave us life.**

**He was getting in the way? Simple destruction is not enough for me. I want the world to suffer like he did when they destroyed his family and his life's work. That feeling is all that guides me.**

**I think I understand you much better now.**

**So do you think we'll face Eggman again anytime soon?**

**Probably. I know since the Apocolypse incident he's been rather quiet. But old Egghead isn't the type to give up his dreams.**

**I hope so**

**Why?**

**Well if I have to be like this I'd at least want the ability to smash stuff. Eggman will bring a whole army of robots for us to destroy if he tries to take over the world again.**

**…**

**Eggman, Metal Sonic, the Chaos Demons, you, my list of enemies just keeps getting bigger.**

**But your list of friends keeps getting bigger to. It's so unfair in a way that you heroes outnumber us villains.**

**Oh stop whining. Good always triumphs over Evil, get used to it. And if that means increasing the number of good guys so be it.**

**Huh! That's funny coming from you? And enough with the mushy stuff already, it's so cheesy.**

**….**

**Haven't you grieved enough yet Sonic? Can we please return to the mountains?**

**I guess so.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eggman wandered down the halls of his secret base, pacing up and down as he thought about what had happened recently. The demons, Streak's rebirth and this whole incident with the overlooked links has taught him one thing above all else.

**I cannot keep being sidetracked like this. I will bring glory to the name Robotnik. The Eggman Empire will rule the world.**

"Master Robotnik. The new line of Badniks are ready to be inspected", said a robot.

"Excellent. I'm on my way to check on them", said Eggman

**Despite the fact I haven't yet thought of a plan, at least I have my Badniks ready to help take on those pesky Sonic Heroes. Wait a minute, I have an idea.**

Eggman laughed down the corridors of his base as he went to check the new line of Badniks.

Everything really was back to normal.

**THE END**


	9. BONUS TEASER

**Sonic Adventure Zero - Death of Angels**

**By Master hunter**

**Chapter 1 - Enter Tails**

Sonic the Hedgehog was on a high. He had defeated Dr. Ivo Robotnik and stopped the Scrap Brain project from happening, twice! The People of South Island saw him as a hero, the greatest Earth's ever had. A Blue Hedgehog that could run at the speed of sound, who came out of nowhere and saved the world. Everywhere he went Sonic found more and more people praising him, and he liked it.

"So there I was, facing Eggman in the face.'No machine this time?' I asked. Eggman smiled back at me and I began to get a bit worried. His previous machines were tough to beat, but I made it look easy. Suddenly a huge metal pillar came out from the ground beneath my feet. I jumped out the way quickly. Lucky for me my reflexes were as quick as my running or I would've been crushed", said Sonic telling his story to a circle of kids.

"Wow! You're awesome Sonic", said one of the kids.

"Let him finish the story", said another

"The Pillar fell to the ground again and orbs of electric energy started raining down on the arena. I knew if I touched one of them it would be the end but I managed to avoid them all. Then another pillar rose up and I saw him. I span into the pillar and the glass began to crack. Then the orbs came, another pillar, etc. Until I finally cracked the glass. Eggman was so worried he set off the self-destruct. I dropped my guard for a split second and he ran away. But I soon caught up with him. Eggman jumped into his Eggmobile and tried to get away but I clung on to it. He led me out of the base where I smashed myself into his prized machine. I could've sworn he died when that exploded but he came back", said Sonic, "However that's another story which I'll tell another time. After the explosion I quickly ran back to Green hill and suddenly the 6 Chaos Emeralds started acting weirdly. They started shining brightly and then all of a sudden after a quick flash Green hill changed, for the better. Peace returned to South Island for a while"

Sonic got up to his feet and turned towards Green hill

"Well kids it's been fun. I'll tell you the Sky base story another time OK", said Sonic

"Aw Sonic! Please don't go. I wanna hear the rest of the story", said a small fox with two tails

"Sorry kid but I'm tired. I'm going to go home", said Sonic, "Even Heroes need to rest"

Sonic ran off into the nearby Jungle, heading towards his home, if you could call it that. Really it was just a tattered old red plane that he found himself next to one day. He can't remember anything before that but something told him the Plane was his and that it was named the Tornado. It didn't work and he had no idea how to fix it.

Sonic suddenly felt something he had never felt before. Nothing could keep up with him but something told him that something was. He looked behind him and one of the kids had followed him.

"Impossible! I was almost running at full speed, there's no way anyone could keep up!" said Sonic.

He took a good long look at the orange figure approaching him. It was that fox with two tails, and he was using them to propel himself forward like a fan.

"Wow! I knew I was fast but I didn't think I could keep up with you", said the fox.

"Kid go home! I'm impressed that you kept up with me an all but it's just too dangerous to be around me", said Sonic.

"I'm sorry Sonic I just wanted to stay with you as long as possible", said the fox.

Neither of them spoke, and then all of a sudden Sonic ran off at full speed. He ran out of the Jungle and reached the harbour. He looked back and saw no trace of the strange young fox. Sonic turned around to find that the young fox was in front of him.

"How did you?" asked Sonic.

"I took a shortcut. I flew across from the cliff over there", replied the fox.

"Flew?" asked Sonic.

"Yeah I can fly using my Tails", said the fox.

The fox jumped into the air and sure enough he was flying. His two tails acted like Rotor blades holding his body in the air like a Helicopter.

"What's your name kid?" asked Sonic.

"Miles Prower, but everyone just calls me Tails", said the fox.

"Well Miles, you certainly are one amazing little boy but, like I said last time, I cannot have anyone following me. GO HOME!" said Sonic.

"Please call me Tails. I don't like the name Miles", said the fox.

"I don't care, for the last time GO HOME!" said Sonic.

Tails didn't do anything. He just stood there waiting for Sonic to run off. Eventually Sonic started running off and Tails once again followed him. Sonic got on a boat and sat down on a bench. Sonic was getting a little scared now.

"So where we going?" asked Tails, "Looks like we're heading towards South Island"

Sonic didn't reply.

"Is that where you live? South Island? So you didn't have too far to go to reach Scrap Brain", said Tails.

"Is there anything I can do that'll make you GO HOME!" said Sonic.

"To be honest that would be rather difficult. You see I don't really have a home", said Tails

"Huh? Do you think I'm stupid kid? You couldn't be more than 8 years olds yet being alive is evidence enough that you have a home", said Sonic.

"Well if you call the Westside Isle Orphanage a home. But I don't like it there, I wanna stay with you", said Tails

"Trust me kid, my home is no better than yours", said Sonic.

The boat reached South Island and the two headed straight for Green Hill. Sonic led Tails to a fairly rusted red plane. Sonic thought Tails would be shocked at the sight of Sonic's home. On the contrary he was more excited than ever.

"Well this is my home. Told you it wasn't much. Now for the last time, GO HOME! You can't seriously be suggesting that this heap of metal is better than your nice building", said Sonic.

"WOW! A plane. That's so cool. What's it called?" asked Tails.

"That? It's called The Tornado. Not sure how I got it, just one day I woke up and found myself sleeping in it. I can't remember anything before that", said Sonic.

"Weird. Want me to fix it for you? I'm a pretty good mechanic you know", said Tails.

"You? A mechanic at your age? Even if you were that things pretty banged up", said Sonic.

"I thought you would've known by now. Looks can be deceiving. I may only be 8, but hey how many foxes do you know that have two tails?" asked Tails, "Anyway, I can make it fly a little. Enough to get us back to Westside Island, to my workshop, where I can finish it".

"Workshop?" asked Sonic.

"Yeah, it's part of the Orphanage", said Tails, "I'm usually in there if I'm not made to go through a boring class at School"

Sonic paused for a moment to think.

"Ok then. A workshop sounds much nicer than just the Tornado when it comes to sleeping. And I would like to see this thing fly, it's my only real possession", said Sonic.

Tails pulled out an Emerald and placed it inside the plane.

"Wait! That's not a Chaos Emerald is it? I mean I collected them all last time", said Sonic.

"That was one part of the story I didn't quite get. You do know there's seven Chaos Emeralds not six right?" asked Tails.

"Huh? Eggman only had the six. There were only six of those elaborate security systems. And then there's the whole land-transforming thing that happened with only six emeralds. You sure there's seven?" said Sonic

"Yes definitely. I had the seventh during your fight with Dr. Robotnik", said Tails, "Well hop in, let's go to Westside Island"

The two got in the place and flew off to Emerald Hill on Westside Island. As they approached the Island Tails noticed something strange in the distance. He knew the surrounding area of Emerald hill quite well, but the Factory he could see wasn't there before.

"Huh? Since when has Emerald Hill has a Chemical Plant?" asked Tails.

"What?" asked Sonic.

"Oh it's nothing. Just that Factory over there is news to me", said Tails, "Hold on, we're coming in for a landing".

Sonic grabbed the wings tightly. The Tornado only had the one seat so he had to stand on the wings. Tails landed the plan successfully outside a huge building.

"Well, we're here. Make yourself at home", said Tails. Sonic sat down next to a wall, leaning his back against it. He closed his eyes and appreciated the feel of the warm sunshine. Tails moved the Tornado into the Workshop.

It was nice and quiet, until Sonic heard something. It was a soft buzz that was getting louder and louder. Sonic opened his eyes to find that a Buzz bomber squad had appeared.

"He's back. Oh yeah this could be fun", said Sonic.

Sonic ran out and quickly took the Badniks out with his spin attack. They were nothing to Sonic. He could beat the smaller Badniks with ease. Sonic turned back to the workshop and began walking back to the wall he was leaning against. Another quick buzz could be heard and then an explosion. Sonic had dropped his guard and a Buzz bomber was just about to shoot at him.

Sonic turned around, curious as to why it exploded. There was Tails, who had smashed the Badniks.

"These things again? Hey does that mean Robotnik's back?" asked Tails.

"Looks that way. Wait, what did you do?" asked Sonic.

"I simply used the spin attack on him", said Tails

"You can do it too?" asked Sonic surprised.

"It took some time to perfect the technique but yes, I can use the spin attack like you", said Tails.

Suddenly a large car with a drill appeared. Inside the cockpit was Eggman.

"What happened to Buzz Bomber squad J? Argh! You again!" said Eggman.

"Have you learned yet Eggman, if you try anything bad I'll be there to stop ya", said Sonic.

"You insolent fool. You will show we respect and refer to me as Dr. Robotnik, the greatest scientific genius in the world", said Eggman.

"I'll never show respect to a giant talking Egg", said Sonic smiling.

"So that's Dr. Robotnik huh? Come on Sonic, let's destroy that thing", said Tails.

"You stay back, I'll take care of this!" said Sonic.

Sonic span into the machine quickly and dodged as Eggman tried to drive into him drill first. After several attempts to get Sonic and several attacks from Sonic, Eggman's drill car was sparking. **I can't take much more. OK Sonic you leave me no choice!**

Eggman fired the drill part like a gun and it hit Sonic, knocking him off his feet. Eggman drove over the fallen hedgehog.

"Ho Ho. I knew it was only a matter of time before you fell Hedgehog. Die!" said Eggman.

Then a streak of Orange passed through the machine just as the car was about to squash the Hedgehog. The Drill car began to explode as Tails grabbed Sonic and ran to a safe distance. Sonic woke up from his sucker punch.

"Oh that hurt! What happened?" asked Sonic.

"I finished him off before he could kill you", said Tails.

"You saved me life? Well that's a first", said Sonic.

"Which means you owe me now. From now on I'm going to follow you as you fight Eggman", said Tails.

"Oh man! I guess I have no choice. Ok then, but don't do anything reckless. Eggman is more dangerous than that. He got lucky", said Sonic.

"Well what now?" asked Tails.

"That Chemical Plant! No doubt it's another one of Eggman's bases. That's where we head next", said Sonic.

"Ok, just let me install a remote control for the Tornado and off we go", said Tails.

"Sure, just don't keep me waiting", said Sonic.

**That kid. He's amazing. So young yet he can handle Badniks with ease, keep up with me, repair broken machines and Fly! Fly! I just hope I don't regret letting him come with me.**

Soon afterwards Tails came back with a remote control, ready to go.

"You Ready? Here we go!" said Sonic.

Sonic and Tails dashed towards the Chemical plant and thus began their first real adventure.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**23rd June 2005**


End file.
